


This boy wouldn't mind the pain, would always feel the same.

by Eucalyyptus



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, McLennon, Sad, Weird relationship, and john is a bit lost, paul is hurt, well more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eucalyyptus/pseuds/Eucalyyptus
Summary: Just a dialogue between John and Paul.Paul said no and John didn't understand why.A bit cheesy at the end, a bit angry at the beginning.





	This boy wouldn't mind the pain, would always feel the same.

"No. John, _stop_."

"What?"

"I said stop. _Please._ "

"... what the hell?"

"I... I just don't want to."

"But you..."

"I just don't want to fuck anymore, John, that's all."

"It's the _second time_ , McCartney, don't tell me you're fucking leaving me like **that** a second time."

"Don't take that tone, John."

"What the fuck, Paul? ...Did I do something wrong? Why don't you want it anymore?"

"Oh, don't - don't ask me that as if _nothing_ happened."

"What? Talk, Paul, or I'll really gonna get angry."

"And, what, hit me, maybe? Go explain that to the press then ! _'Oh no, I hit him because he refused to have sex with me, you know, nothing queer about it, though, I do have a child and a wife so it's okay'_ ? Go on, then, _hit me_ , John !"

"For Christ's sake, Paul, don't... _Wait_ , is that about it? Me, living my life?"

"It's always about **you** , John ! One day, you come and you fuck me, and I'm okay with it because it's **you, John,** and the next, you're holding Cynthia in your arms and you're taking Julian for a small walk outside !"

"Are you fucking _jealous_? I thought we said this was just sex, Paul !"

"And it was just that, John, but you just can't - you can't just use me as a back-up plan just _in case_ something's wrong with Cyn and you end up frustrated!"

"It's not that, I..."

"You what, John? Go on, now, _talk_ !"

"Wasn't it supposed to be just sex? I just need to get out of my house and you're a great way to calm my mind so don't just go _crazy_ on me for that!"

"So I'm just a way to ease your demons, that's it? So you're just **using me**. And then you're asking why I don't want you anymore? Don't be _ridiculous_ , fuck !"

"It's not - I don't... What do you want me to do, then, Paul? Tell me 'cause I really don't understand you, now."

"I just - I don't know ! But I don't want that. I don't want to be used - I'm not a fucking prostitute, John."

"I never said you were, it's just we - we talked about this and I thought we _agreed_ on it."

"Yeah, I agreed because I wasn't planning that. I didn't think you would just go find yourself a wife, and when you did, I didn't mind because I thought it wasn't serious... and there she is, taking care of your child !"

"Well, yeah, life's supposed to be that. _Find a girl, get her pregnant, have a child and it's that just over and over,_ I thought you knew that."

"But I didn't because you're here, John."

"What?"

"No, I..."

"Say it again, Paul."

"I didn't follow this path because you're here."

"I don't quite get it."

"Jane's not pregnant with me child, we're not married. I love her, I truly do but you're here, John, so I just don't love _her_ like I should because I..."

"What's that supposed to mean, Paul?"

"Nothing. Let's just stop here. Take your shirt and... and _leave_. I'll see you tomorrow at the studios."

"Absolutely not, Paul, this is _clearly not over."_

"It is. I'm tired, now. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

" _P-Paul. Please. Paul_."

"What?" 

"Don't... _don't hate me..._ " 

"I... Oh, God, I don't hate you, John, and that's the problem."

" _Don't leave me, Paul, please_..."

"And it's supposed to be just sex..."

"You know you're not just sex for me, Paul. You'll never be just that so don't... don't think things like that."

"..."

"I **need** you, Paul."

"J-John, don't say that... Don't..."

"Hey, don't cry, love."

"I don't want your affection, John... Please... I want to stop loving you, John. I don't want to be hurt again and again."

"Do you really want that? If... if that's what you want, I'll just go. And I won't come back."

"I... I should say yes, right? But I just - I can't, John. _Stay with me. Don't leave me anymore_."

"I won't. But you know I can't leave Cyn..."

"Let's just not... Let me believe you're mine, just for one night, John."

"My body isn't yours, Paul... but my mind is. And will _always_ be yours."

"Can you promise it?"

"Yes. It's a promise. And I swear I'll be more careful with everything... and I'll show you that it's not just... well that it's not just sex anymore."

"So you.. do you... like me or somethin'?"

"I'm not that queer, Paul."

"Well, you are."

"If it's just you, then I'm not really queer.."

"I guess you can say it like that, yeah."

"... Hey, Paul?"

"What?"

"You said you loved me, didn't you?"

"Oh, you're probably _hearing_ things."

"Oh, too bad then. I kind of like you, that's a shame."

"Okay, okay. John, I love you."

"I love you too, Paulie. Now come here, we can have some sleep and maybe we'll end what we started..."

"Seems like a great plan to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you read it !  
> I hope you liked it. Really. I'm actually supposed to be sleeping right now but I had the idea just before I fell asleep so, well, fuck you sleep, and I wrote it. So if it's not perfect, it's normal (I'm not a writer AND I'm pretty tired sooo).  
> Please don't hesitate, tell me what you thought about it !  
> I hope I'll see you around, have a nice day ! (well, night if you read this at night) (it's actually 1:44 am for me so I wish you all a good night)


End file.
